real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Sisters War
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Lauiloa After the elimination of Tony B, everyone is quiet. Arianna feels great, her plan worked and the person who she wanted out from the start is gone already. Now she can focus on splitting the twins because she feels like Andéra is taking too much control over Ellody, and the same gets noticed by Brody. Brody and Arianna have a conversation. Arianna apologizes for voting off his closest ally but she hopes they can continue a friendship. Brody has no one left so he is good with Arianna. Rodney sits alone and looks sad. He's getting more and more homesick and he feels like he wants to quit and go home, back to his family, friends and most important... his husband. Mysterious sits next to him and says that there's no bigger enemy than homesickness and she tells him that if he manages to beat that - he will for sure go really far. Rodney smiles and hugs Mysterious. Andéra and Ellody are standing in the woods. Andéra tells Ellody that she has to stop being annoying and vote with her. Ellody refuses to listen to her sister and tells her that she will vote her off tonight. Andéra screams and grabs her sister's arm, which gets pulled away by Ellody herself. She looks angry at her twin-sister and then leaves the woods. Fiafia Because of their third victory, the vibe at Fiafia remains good. Lasereye and Rachel have spent lots of time together and are seriously starting to like each other in a romantic way. Ted, who sits together with him now, has no idea this is happening and still feels like he has created a dominant alliance. Shorama and London are taking a walk at the beach and talk about their lives. London says that she has always lived with comfort and now she doesn't have it and smells, she knows how it must feel for poor people to live with themselves. She starts to learn how rough life can be. Shorama is genuinely impressed by London's personality because she usually slaps the hell out of those type of princess girls. Keung and Gloss are sleeping while BadBug is sitting next to them, watching them sleep. He doesn't do anything but he just stares. He makes a confessional, saying that he knows the possible boot order of this tribe. And he won't let that happen. Challenge The challenge gets played. Lauiloa is very weak, due to the boots of Gervase, Solange and Tony B - who all were strong. The current Fiafia tribe is too strong, even though they got weakened down a bit because of Gloss and Keung. But Fiafia still remains undefeated because they have won their fourth tribal immunity in a row. The fourth loss of Lauiloa is a big clap in the face, especially for Brody, who gave it his all. The people who caused them to slow down a lot were Bruce and the twins. Lauiloa Returning from the challenge, everyone goes their own way. Andéra and Ellody are going into the woods. Andéra says they have to vote for Arianna but Ellody immediately interrupts her by saying she won't vote for her. Andéra sighs and says they should vote Bruce instead. Ellody says she might consider that. Rodney and Mysterious are talking about the vote. Rodney has talked with Brody already and he knows that he's voting for one of the twins. Mysterious has no connections with any of the two twins but she knows Andéra is a more negative person. Bruce, who's sitting close next to the two, knows it's a sisters war now and he wants to f*ck the game up by booting the unexpected twin. Arianna and Brody are talking. Arianna suggests voting for Ellody. Ellody has ratted her plans out multiple times and she feels like at the tribe swap, Andéra will struggle more than Ellody, who is by far more likeable. Brody agrees, voting for Ellody would be perfect. Tribal Council The seven Lauiloa tribe members arrive at tribal council and sit down. Jeff asks Brody how it feels to play without his mate Tony B. Brody says that it was a big bummer but he got over it, funny enough. He winks at Arianna. Jeff then asks Ellody how she feels about losing all the time. Ellody says she feels terrible and hope they can win the next challenge if someone doesn't try to dictate her all the time, looking at Andéra. Andéra frowns and tells her sister that she should get over herself. She's too obsessed with her and that's why she's trying to vote her off. She needs to listen. Everyone then votes. Jeff reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Andéra . . . . Ellody . . . . Ellody . . . . Andéra 2 votes Andéra, 2 votes Ellody The two twin sisters look at each other. . . . . Bruce . . . . Bruce 2 votes Bruce, 2 votes Andéra, 2 votes Ellody . . . . One vote left . . . . . . . . 4th person voted out of Survivor: Upolu . . . . . . . . Ellody (3-2-2) Both twins are in shock and are shouting; WHAT!. Ellody asks the tribe why it was her and Andéra asks why they voted off her sister and why not Bruce. Arianna and Brody start to blush while Ellody looks very disappointed. She gets her torch snuffed and waves goodbye. Andéra looks furious, grabs her torch, and hands it over to Jeff. She says that she isn't letting her twin-sister go home by herself. She will go with her and quit the game, shocking all the remaining Lauiloa members, Ellody ánd Jeff! Jeff asks if she really wants to do this and Andéra says she does. She hugs her sister and apologizes for everything. Ellody is happy to have her sister back and they leave together. Votes Brody voted Ellody: "Out of the two twins, you're the most threatening because... well... you're at least nice?" Arianna voted Ellody: "Sorry Ellody, but you've done nothing but backstabbing. I feel like this is what you deserved and who knows, after all you're the evil twin everyone's spoken of instead of Andéra." Bruce voted Ellody: "HA! This is gonna be fun!" Ellody voted Andéra: "Hopefully I'm finally free from you. You're so annoying, even more than when we're at home. Leave - me alone!" Mysterious voted Andéra: "It's between the two twins and because I genuinely think Ellody is a good person, I'm voting for the one with the dark heart. Andéra, you're a devil." Rodney voted Bruce: "I don't wanna vote for any of the twins so this vote is for Bruce again." Andéra voted Bruce: "Everyone better sticks to my plan and vote for the irrelevant one. Ellody, stay loyal because it's gonna bite you in the arse if you don't." Final Words "I'm glad I got voted out actually because now I got my sister back and she has shown that she loves me by quitting the game. We're going on a vacation now and rebuild our relationship as sisters!" - Ellody, 15th Place "Well, I of course agree with that. I hate the fact that they think they can just boot my sister and send her home with no sign of sadness. I don't wanna be around these jerks. So therefor I'm returning home with my lovely sis!" - Andéra, 14th Place